


how did we end up here

by xxpaynoxx



Series: My Bellarke Drabbles [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, and httyd2 got me feelin somethin man that movie was too much, sad!Bellamy makes me sad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: modern Bellarke AU? We're sitting on the same row in the movie theater, and crap this movie is really sad. We're both crying like babies. I'm trying to hide it (and doing a terrible job). You offered me a tissue, and now we're making out???</p>
            </blockquote>





	how did we end up here

**Author's Note:**

> I PICKED HTTYD2 FOR A REASON and sad!Bellamy makes me so angry and upset

Bellamy should _not_ have agreed to watch this movie.

Octavia had all but forced him out of bed to watch this movie, and because it was a stupid Pixar _animated_ film, he wasn’t anticipating it to be very sad, since he’d seen the first How to Train Your Dragon and gotten through that one just fine.

This movie was on a _whole_ other level.

It was right at the part where Toothless had just killed Stoick, and Bellamy could feel hot tears on his face and he wasn’t sure why. It was just a movie, (and a fucking _animated_ movie at that; he wasn’t this torn up about Toy Story 3) and here he was sobbing like a five-year-old who had their favorite toy taken away.

And according to the sniffles coming from his left, he wasn’t alone.

Bellamy looked over and saw a small blonde girl, probably around his age, her makeup running down her face like she had just appeared from some teen prom movie. Her hand had fallen on his, and it was trembling as she silently cried, stifling the sobs through her hand.

Bellamy offered her a napkin he’d gotten from the concessions stand, and she took it without question, mumbling a “thank-you” as she wiped her face with it, smearing her makeup even more. As Hiccup looked out at the sea, Bellamy stole another look at the girl next to him.

She was wearing a nice blue dress and black sandals, and her hair looked like a mess (she must’ve messed with it before coming in here). It was wavy and touched her shoulders, and her bottom lip was currently caught between her teeth.

He leaned over to her.

“Hey, so...did you expect this movie to be this sad?” he asked, swatting his dried tear streaks off of his cheeks before he asked. She shook her head, which seemed more like a jerk as she turned her face to his. Bellamy’s eyes darted down to her light pink lips by accident, and the girl surged forward and kissed him.

Bellamy was _completely_ floored.

She tasted like strawberries, and it was intoxicating. Thank God they were seated in the back row without a lot of people in the theatre, or he would’ve instantly pulled away. But the girl’s soft lips kept him fastened, and he wound his fingers into her hair.

She tugged his curls and made him groan softly, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck and making his breathing shaky. She broke away quite quickly and suddenly, and Bellamy was left with his eyes closed and his lips still parted before he realized she’d pulled away.

He opened his eyes and saw her piercing blue eyes and ruined makeup streaked on her face, and in that moment, Bellamy felt terrible.

He hadn’t initiated the kiss, sure, but he did it. That made him part of the crime. He’d taken advantage of this poor girl and kissed her and yeah, even though it was the best kiss he’s ever had (and Bellamy’s had plenty), he still felt awful.

He went to apologize, but the girl raised a manicured hand and rested her pointer finger on his lips (that may have set his skin on fire) and stuffed a slip of paper into his hand, got up, and left. Bellamy looked around, confused, and realized that the credits were rolling and he was the last one in the theatre.

**\---**

Bellamy learned that her name was Clarke, and he saw her without ruined makeup, and she was stunning.

And a few months later, as Clarke was curled up next to him and breathing on his bare chest, he didn’t regret that movie theatre kiss.


End file.
